


A Broken Toy

by squidney24



Series: (you know) I'm always coming back to this place [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidney24/pseuds/squidney24
Summary: A look into Becky's mind.Or, how and when Becky fell in love with each of her girls. And how a broken toy is renewed.





	A Broken Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless plug: My Tumblr is bisexualshrug.

Walking into the WWE Performance Center as an official NXT signee was like a dream for Becky. It was like she woke up in a fantasy world. It didn’t feel real. This was something she had dreamed of for most of her life but had given up on years ago. How could she really be here now? As she walked across the room, she trailed her fingers across the walls, the equipment, the rings. She had to touch them to know that this was real.

Pacing slowly around the room, Becky looked up and saw a woman. She had her dyed hair pulled back and was standing in one of the rings with a female trainer. They were practicing a match, and Becky just stared at the girl in awe. Amazed at her talent. They were in training, and this girl already looked ready to debut on Raw tomorrow.

Forcing her gaze elsewhere, her eyes caught on two girls, a blonde and brunette. Their legs were balancing them upside down from a bar. They were talking lightly as they did hanging sit-ups with practiced ease. Becky could see both of their abs straining and sweat coating their skin, but they made it look effortless.

Becky saw all three of her fellow Horsewomen at almost the exact same moment. At the time, though, Becky didn’t know she would one day call them her girls. For that moment only, they were just girls.

Girls who were much more talented and athletic than she could ever be. Becky turned around and walked out of the WWE Performance Center. It took her a week to come back in.

 

X

 

Becky met Charlotte first.

They were paired up to have a practice match in the WWE Performance Center by the trainers. It would be used as a tool to evaluate their progress since arriving at the Center. The trainers had given them a week to plan the match, and Becky was eager to get started immediately. Eager to prove herself. Becky could do this.

After being informed of the assignment, Becky and Charlotte agreed to go to lunch together, talk strategies, and come back to the Center to map out the match. Honestly, Becky couldn’t believe that her first ever match in a WWE ring would be with the daughter of Ric Flair. Becky pinched herself but still felt like she was in a dream.

After everything that she had given up, how could this be her life now?

Becky and Charlotte ate lunch together. And, honestly, Charlotte was a world’s difference from what Becky assumed Charlotte Flair would be. It was almost like night and day. Becky assumed that Charlotte would be fairly lackadaisical in the preparations for this match. Becky thought she would have to nudge and push to get a really impressive match planned out.

Because why would someone like Charlotte Flair feel the need to match Becky’s efforts in this? Someone with wrestling in their blood like Charlotte, who had all of the advantages, and who WWE probably wanted to make a star out of regardless of talent. Charlotte didn’t need to have an incredible match. She just needed to be Ric Flair’s daughter.

Apparently, though, that wasn’t enough for Charlotte. Becky had been so wrong. Charlotte matched Becky in the intensity and desire to plan this match at every step. Over the next week, they spent every spare moment they could together. Coming up with ideas, planning choreography, and, finally, practicing. It was like they had cut themselves off from everyone in the world but each other. And, when they stepped into the ring to practice together, it felt like something in Becky just woke up.

Working with Charlotte was like magic. Everything was simple. They planned the match out effortlessly, and their chemistry in the ring was seamless. They flowed together so perfectly. It was like they were two halves of one whole. Becky had never been in sync with anyone like this before in her life, and she didn’t know if it could be like this with anyone else. They worked off each other perfectly. They knew what the other needed, what the other could handle, and when they needed to stop. They just…fit.

And, it was the exact same outside of the ring. After the first couple of days, their strategy planning lunches turned into friendly dinners, where they never talked about the match at all. It was so easy to fall into a fast friendship with Charlotte. Well, a sort of friendship. It was hard for Becky to classify it as a friendship in her mind sometimes because Charlotte was just so gorgeous. Her smile, her laugh, her voice. Becky’s heart would flutter sometimes, and she knew that she had developed a small crush on the woman in the week they had been working together.

It would have been hard to not crush on Charlotte. Watching her talk about wrestling, plan matches, or work in the ring. You could see the passion and drive just radiating off her skin. That was breathtaking. So, Becky definitely had a small crush on Charlotte by the time they were set to perform their match in the Center. 

The day of the match, Becky and Charlotte met each other at the Center early to get one last practice round in. They both performed flawlessly. After the match reached its planned ending, Becky and Charlotte met together in a tight hug. After relishing in the contact for a moment, Becky pulled back enough to look at Charlotte. Neither said anything. The moment stood still as they looked into each other’s eyes. Becky swallowed tightly, glanced at Charlotte’s lips, and prepared herself to go for it when—

A door slammed open.

“Oh, gross. Would you guys get a room? God, this is a wrestling ring, not the set of another cheap, trashy porn film.”

Charlotte emphatically jerked away from Becky, and Becky turned to see a familiar face. The same woman she saw on her first day in the Performance Center, working a match with a trainer in the ring. After interrupting the moment, the girl with dyed hair seemed satisfied, said nothing else, and turned away to start her workout routine.

Becky turned back to look at Charlotte, who refused to make eye contact with her. The moment was clearly over.

Later that day, Becky and Charlotte finally got to work their match. The trainers watched on closely, and they looked impressed. Becky was elated. It was like some kind of high. And, it was all thanks to Charlotte. Becky couldn’t have done it without her. Becky listened as their head trainer heaped praise on Charlotte’s performance and Becky smiled, waiting eagerly for her turn in the spotlight. God, it felt nice to do something right. To finally feel like she belonged.

The trainer finally seemed to be done with Charlotte’s evaluation, which was a string of compliment and praises. As the trainer turned to her, Becky concentrated on keeping a neutral expression on her face and waited for her compliments.

But, they never came. The friendly smile the trainer had directed at Charlotte morphed into a critically evaluative look when directed at Becky. Becky felt her stomach drop, and the trainer listed out a number of areas where she made mistakes that needed to be fixed. He pointed out areas where she was sloppy or dangerous or didn’t sell well enough. Becky was thoroughly dressed down.

She could feel herself physically deflate and shrink down. Becky looked directly at the trainer while he spoke and refused to even glance in Charlotte’s direction. It was so embarrassing. Charlotte was amazing, and Becky ruined it. Charlotte would have been better off having a match alone than with someone like Becky.

The trainer’s tirade finally came to an end, and he dismissed them both before walking away. Becky bit her lip, trying not to cry. Charlotte and Becky stood in an awkward silence for a moment. Becky still refused to look in Charlotte’s direction.

She wasn’t angry with Charlotte at all, but she bet Charlotte was angry with her. How could she not be? Becky probably made Charlotte look bad. Charlotte would have been complimented even more if she didn’t have to put up with a partner like Becky. Ashamed, embarrassed, and guilty, Becky silently turned her back to Charlotte and began to walk away. Becky heard Charlotte try to call out after her, but Becky didn’t stop.  
Charlotte didn’t chase after her.

After that night, Becky and Charlotte became closer friends. They hung out a lot, and Becky only grew to care about Charlotte more. That crush she had on Charlotte, though? It was gone. Becky couldn’t ever deserve Charlotte. When Becky had given up on her dream years ago, left wrestling behind, she was a different person. Those years she spent without wrestling, they were lost years. Becky had been broken in pursuit of her passion. Instead of fixing what was broken, Becky sat her broken passion in a corner for years, like a broken toy discarded by a child. When she came back to pick it up, it was no longer just broken. It was completely encased in dust, dirt, and grime.

Charlotte Flair didn’t look like she had ever seen a speck of dirt in her life. And, Becky was covered in it.

Becky met Charlotte first. And, she almost fell in love with Charlotte first too.

But she didn’t.

 

X

 

Becky met Sasha second.

Becky had seen Sasha around a lot, and Sasha had interrupted her moment with Charlotte. But, officially, they had never met. Until they were paired up to work together as a tag team on NXT. From everything Becky had seen and heard about Sasha, Becky was nervous about working so closely with her.

At first, Sasha and Becky didn’t really talk that much. It was almost completely different from Becky’s experience with Charlotte. Don’t get her wrong, Sasha was an insanely dedicated worker. They would meet up to plan strategy, but it wasn’t like it was with Charlotte. They didn’t really talk about anything but wrestling. Sasha would hold her personal life at a distance from Becky as this almost unreachable object. Their professional work together was flawless. Although they weren’t really friends, they clicked easily as allies in the ring. They flowed together as a team easily and were able to play off each other in promos. Working with Sasha was a lot of fun.

It was also inspiring. Sasha had a raw passion for this business that Becky couldn’t see matched in any other person. Sasha would volunteer to take brutal bumps that no one else would. Her ability to play the heel in a match was a thing of beauty. She could plan a match in an instant and was much more comfortable with a mic than Becky. Sasha didn’t just push everyone around her to be better. Sasha demanded better. Not even by saying anything directly, but just from being that damn good.

Working with Sasha improved Becky exponentially. And, the closer she worked with Sasha, the more she came to admire Sasha. Sasha was the exact opposite of Becky. While Becky had given up on her dream and abandoned her passion, Sasha had never once even considered it. Sasha fought long, hard, and with everything she had to get here. Sasha wanted this, and she never once looked back. She was relentless. An unstoppable force. An enigma.

Becky was weak. She didn’t have an iron will like Sasha did, but she wanted it. You couldn’t be around Sasha and not want to be like her. To have that kind of endless passion and unyielding drive. Every day Sasha found a way to work harder, to be better. And, watching Sasha, Becky began to do the same. She stepped up because Sasha demanded it. And, Becky was better. She was better because of Sasha.

There was a thought in the back of her head that said maybe she was better for Sasha too. But, Becky remembered how her last crush on another wrestler ended. She didn’t want to feel that way again, so Becky held back.

She was able to hold back successfully until an NXT show that changed everything. Sasha and Becky had just won another tag team match. They had walked backstage, heading toward the female locker room when a hand on Becky’s shoulder stopped her. Noticing the interaction, Sasha halted as well.

It was the same trainer that had humiliated Becky in front of Charlotte so long ago. Becky’s eyes widened, and she started to panic. The trainer did not look very pleased, and Becky was about to get reamed out again in front of another crus—friend. Becky turned to face the man as he began, without preamble, to tell Becky that he saw her match and just had a few helpful critiques to give. Becky nodded quietly, and the man began to go in on Becky again.

But, then, something different happened. Becky felt a grip on her wrist before she was tugged behind Sasha. Becky watched in awe as Sasha began an irate defense of everything Becky did in that match. Sasha was tearing into the man mercilessly, accusing him of bias and unfairness. Finally, Sasha ended her tirade by affirming that Becky was just as good as anybody else in the back, including Sasha herself. And that Becky had earned the respect and approval of management when they decided to debut her on television, and a trainer at the WWE Performance Center was no longer in charge of either of them.

After Sasha deemed him thoroughly humiliated, she grabbed Becky’s wrist again and tugged her into the women’s locker room before the man could say another word. Sasha was quiet as she gathered her things together. Becky just stared at her with an open mouth until Sasha finally turned around. Although the following conversation was short, Becky would always remember it.

When Sasha turned around, she noticed Becky was staring at her. She rolled her eyes and let out a sharp, “What?”

Becky remembered just silently staring at her in confusion until Sasha said, “Look, I’m not just going to let some man sit there and demean my friend for no reason. He’s an idiot, okay? And, he doesn’t know what he’s even talking about. You’re great, alright? You’re a— a great partner.. or whatever.”

Becky’s eyes were shining a little as she gazed at Sasha. No one had ever defended her like that. Sasha told him that Becky was just as good as her. And, now, Sasha had said that Becky was a great friend— a great partner. Becky muttered a soft, “Thank you,” to Sasha. She shrugged it off and quickly changed the topic to something less emotionally charged.

Even though they didn’t speak about it for long, the instance impacted Becky enormously. Sasha knew that Becky had given up on her dream once. Becky had told her after a difficult match had left them both quiet and bruised in the trainer’s room. At the time, Sasha hadn’t said much, and Becky had understood that as Sasha believing, like Becky, that Becky’s failure meant she was less worthy of being here than someone like Sasha. But, Sasha’s defense tonight, it changed everything. If someone like Sasha believed that Becky deserved to be here, that Becky was worthy of being her friend, then maybe Becky could believe it too.

Sasha’s words that night felt like a rainstorm drenching Becky’s body. Becky could feel the stains on her skin falter and began to melt down her arms. Becky’s guilt and shame were washed from her skin. When Becky got home that night, she looked in the mirror. She saw a broken toy, but she wasn’t dirty anymore. Becky may have been broken still, but she was clean.

That night, something inside of Becky shifted and clicked into place. Not only did Becky look at herself differently, but she also looked at Sasha differently too.

Becky met Sasha second, but she fell in love with Sasha first.

 

X

 

After almost falling in love with Charlotte and falling in love with Sasha, Becky finally met the last of the Four Horsewomen _—_ the last of her girls.

Becky met Bayley.

Charlotte and Becky had been spending more time together recently, and Charlotte told Becky she didn’t want to half her time between Becky and Bayley anymore. Becky had seen Bayley around Charlotte before, but they had never actually been introduced. It was really kind of weird, what with how close both of them were to Charlotte. Charlotte talked about Bayley all of the time, and Becky admired any woman who could receive that much praise and adoration from Charlotte Flair.

It was actually cute how in love with Bayley Charlotte was. Becky could just tell from her tone of voice when she spoke of Bayley. Personally, Becky thought it was cute. So, Becky was really excited to meet Bayley. She needed to approve of the woman her best friend loved. See if Bayley was good enough for Charlotte. Because, honestly, Charlotte deserved the greatest person in the world.

Becky approached the meeting with a critical eye. Charlotte was her best friend, and Becky would always protect her. She would always be by her side, and she knew Charlotte would do the same for Becky. So, if Charlotte was going to be in love with someone oth _—_  someone, then Becky needed to make sure she would take care of Charlotte. Treat her right.

Becky knew the second she met Bayley that all of her worries were unfounded. The very instant Becky walked into the room and saw how Bayley looked at Charlotte, she knew Charlotte could not possibly have fallen for a better person. As they all began to spend more time together, Becky’s approval of Bayley only grew stronger.

The two women just fit together so well. Flowed together so seamlessly. Bayley would notice Charlotte shiver from the cold when they were out one night, and she would shrug out of her coat before Becky could even flinch. Bayley would get a little lost in her head sometimes, but Charlotte would always keep a watchful eye on her girl. They would interact and every reaction of one girl was anticipated by the other. Bayley was perfect for Charlotte.

Which is why Becky hated herself for developing this ridiculous crush on Bayley. Don’t get Becky wrong, she was most definitely still in love with Sasha. That was apparent to Becky any time she was around the fiery woman, and her heart would pound faster in her chest and her voice was higher and a little shakier. But, there was just something about Bayley that was infectious. Becky couldn’t blame Charlotte for being so in love with Bayley.

Bayley was genuine, good, and giving. She was the most selfless person Becky had met in her life. She actually seemed to enjoy Becky’s endless array of jokes and puns and was the only one that would try to play along with her. The way Bayley would excitably run up to Becky to tell her a new joke or a pun she found online was the most endearing and adorable thing Becky had ever experienced. It brought this warm feeling inside of her chest for Bayley to think enough of Becky to always want to share the joke with her.

So, Becky was guilty. She watched how Charlotte looked at Bayley, and she would feel sick to her stomach. She had betrayed her best friend. Yeah, she may have not been intensely in love with Bayley the way Charlotte was, but that did not make her crush any less wrong. She would try to avoid being alone with Bayley, but Bayley was the type to refuse being shaken off. And, Becky had a difficult time denying Bayley much. So, Becky would agree when Charlotte was busy and Bayley wanted to hang out. Becky would listen attentively whenever Bayley was so excited about something and babbled on about it for much too long. Becky would open her arms wide when she knew Bayley wanted a snuggle.

And, Becky would take care of Bayley. She would take care of Bayley in a way that wasn’t appropriate for a friendship. In a way that wasn’t fair to Charlotte.

After a while, Becky grew so disgusted with herself that she knew she needed to put a stop to it immediately. However, Becky knew she wouldn’t be able to withstand hurting Bayley by putting distance between them, so she did the only other thing she could think of to stop her feelings for Bayley in their tracks. Becky started bringing Sasha around.

It was the most obvious solution. What better way to distract Becky from a ridiculous crush on Bayley, then to have the woman Becky was in love with around constantly. And, it actually worked. Becky was able to shift her attention to Sasha any time Becky’s eyes lingered a little too long on Bayley. Any time her smile at Bayley was a little too soft. Any time Bayley would compliment Becky, and Becky’s heartbeat would stutter. Becky could just shift her attention to Sasha. Simple.

And, it may have helped Becky a lot, but Becky still felt guilty. Becky knew how Charlotte and Sasha felt about each other. Forcing them to be around each other constantly was selfish. Becky knew that. But, it was less selfish than giving in to a crush on the woman her best friend loved. So, Becky brought Sasha around, and, over time, it worked. Becky was so in love with Sasha that it wasn’t difficult to concentrate on those feelings.

She didn’t let her eyes linger on Bayley for too long when Becky made her laugh, because she was able to look at the amused smirk that would appear on Sasha’s face instead. She didn’t feel Bayley curled up around her as much as she did before because Becky always firmly attached herself to Sasha’s side. She didn’t spend as much time alone with Bayley as she did before, because she always brought Sasha along.

The guilt in her stomach evaporated, but the sick feeling was still present whenever Bayley and Charlotte gazed at each other for a little too long. And, the confusing part was that maybe Becky wasn’t even sure who she was jealous of anymore.

Becky met Bayley last. Like Charlotte, she almost fell in love with Bayley too.

But, she didn’t love Bayley second.

 

X

 

Since returning to wrestling, Becky would always compare herself to a discarded toy. A toy that had been broken, and, instead of its owner fixing it, they stuck the toy on the shelf, letting it gather dirt and dust. Letting it waste away to nothing.

Sasha had swept into her life like a rainstorm. Before Sasha, Becky was coated in the dust and dirt of guilt and shame. Shame that she had abandoned her dream. Guilt that someone like her made it to the WWE while others, who had never considered giving up, are still waiting for an offer that might never come. These feelings covered her skin, caking up and seeming to attach to her body and become part of her.

Becky would try to scrub the grime away, but it seemed as if nothing could remove the stains. Sasha’s belief in her changed that. Sasha’s respect and friendship changed that. If someone like Sasha believed that Becky belonged here, then maybe she really did.

Sasha blew into her life like a rainstorm. Rainstorms purify and renew. They wash and cleanse. With Sasha by her side, Becky felt herself being washed of all her guilt and shame. The raindrops pelted her body, but, instead of hurting her, they freed her. The rainstorm washed away all the dirt and grime. Becky was clean.

Becky was clean, but there was still a problem. Sasha washed away the guilt and shame, but Becky was still broken. Becky felt like she belonged in NXT, but she didn’t feel like she deserved a top spot. Becky was talented, but how could she match the talent of Sasha, Charlotte, or Bayley in NXT? How could she match the talent of someone on the main roster like Paige?

Becky felt like she belonged, but not like she could thrive. She was clean, but she was still broken.

Then, Becky was booked in an NXT Women’s Title Match against her three best friends. She was overwhelmed. Charlotte, Sasha, and Bayley were the three most talented wrestlers in the entire company. And, creative felt like _she_ deserved a spot against them in a title match? Those were big shoes to ask her to fill, and Becky didn’t know if she could fill them.

But, she knew that she needed to work harder than she ever had in her life to not disappoint her girls. Becky knew that any match involving the three of them would be amazing, and she would not allow herself to drag them down. Becky needed to work harder. She needed to train harder. Becky needed to be better.

So, Becky turned to the one person who always made her a better performer. The girl who had brought the best out in Becky from the beginning. Becky needed help, so she turned to Charlotte.

Of course, Charlotte agreed. Charlotte was a loyal and generous friend. If Becky asked for help, then Charlotte was always going to be there for her. Becky didn’t really tell Charlotte why she wanted the extra practice though. Becky knew that Charlotte assumed it was just a renewed sense of dedication, and Becky didn’t want Charlotte to look into it any deeper.

It was embarrassing for your friend to know that you are trying to live up to her greatness.

So, Becky just let Charlotte think whatever she wanted. Charlotte and Becky started training together several times per week, and Becky could feel herself improving. She was getting better. Alongside her growth in the ring, Becky could feel her confidence growing as well.

And, her chemistry with Charlotte was reignited. Getting in the ring with Charlotte several times per week woke something up in Becky that had been dormant since their first match at the WWE Performance Center. Their in-ring chemistry only grew more seamless as they spent more time together. It was still magic.

Except for this time, something was a little different. There was more intensity in their practice matches now than there was during their time at the Center. There was a heat inside the ring when they squared up each day. They would lock up for the first time, and everything around them disappeared. There was nothing in the world outside of Charlotte. It would consume Becky completely, and she knew Charlotte felt the same way.

In the ring, the only thing she could focus on, the only thing she wanted to focus on, was Charlotte. It was like she was locked in on Charlotte and couldn’t break her concentration. Couldn’t look away. Couldn’t think about anything but _Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte_. She was in a trance.

Eventually, it started to seep into their lives outside the ring as well. They would all be hanging out, and Charlotte would lift her arms to stretch. Her shirt would lift up and expose her stomach slightly. Becky would swallow tightly, and she couldn’t pull her eyes away.

They would go to the locker room to change after a practice match or workout, and Becky would force her eyes to remain stiffly on her locker. Before, she could easily maintain a casual conversation with Charlotte as they both changed. Before, Becky wouldn’t even spare a thought. Now, if she even got a glimpse of Charlotte in just her bra, Becky’s fingers would dig into her own skin in an attempt to stop herself from pouncing and doing something stupid.

Becky’s gaze would linger on Charlotte with darkened eyes.

If Becky was alone and let her imagination drift for even a second, a different Charlotte would pop into her fantasies. A Charlotte who wanted her. A Charlotte who needed her touch. Who said things to Becky and let Becky do things to her that were unspeakable. 

During one of these instances, where she let her fantasies run too wild, she was lost in thoughts of Charlotte. She imagined a Charlotte that was begging for Becky. That, lost in the throes of pleasure, would tell Becky what she had always wanted to hear.

Charlotte would let out a soft whimper, lean into Becky’s ear, and tell Becky that she was in love with he _—_  Wait, what?

Becky didn’t want that. This was just a sexual fantasy, spurred on by all the extra physical contact from their practice matches.

Why would she fantasize about Charlotte falling in love with her?

She loved Sasha. She was in love with Sasha. I mean, it’s not like she was also in love with Charlott _—_ Oh.

Well, shit.

Becky fell in love with Charlotte second.

 

X

 

Discovering that you are now in love with two of your best friends (while still eagerly ignoring an earnest crush on the third) was...not the easiest scenario for Becky to find herself in as they drew closer to their fatal four-way match for Charlotte’s title. But, realizing that she can no longer control how she felt, Becky just decided to let it be.

For the first time with Charlotte, Becky just allowed herself to feel. They continued to train together, they continued to improve, and, finally, the NXT Takeover was here. And, Becky was ready.

All four girls went out there, and they crushed it. The chemistry between the four was so palpable it lit up the entire room. If Becky thought wrestling Charlotte was exhilarating, then it was nothing compared to wrestling all three of her girls at once. They put on the best match of the night, and Becky felt like she actually lived up to her best friends.

She didn’t drag them down. Becky was every bit as good as them. She contributed equally to the amazing match. They all shined bright together. On equal footing.

And, Becky knew that she didn’t feel that way thanks to anything she did for herself. Those months of training with Charlotte gave that to her. Charlotte gave that to her. Charlotte took a broken toy, that had been abandoned for years, and carefully repaired it.

Becky felt whole again, and it was all thanks to Charlotte.

 

X

 

Sometimes, children will beg their parents for a new toy. The parents, wanting to make their little one happy, go out and purchase it. The child loves it, plays with it all the time, and couldn’t be happier with any other toy.

But, over time, their love for the toy fades. It’s not unusual. People, especially children, often get bored. They want the next new thing.

Really good toy companies realize this and take advantage of it. After giving the children time to find all the amusement with the toy as possible, the smart toy companies will release some kind of an expansion. Something that enhances the toy beyond its initial capacity.

Again, the child will return to their parents and beg for the new enhancement to their once favorite toy. Once they get it, they attach it to their old toy, and the toy becomes new again. It becomes better and more fascinating to the child than it had been before the release.

Sasha cleaned a dirty, broken toy. Charlotte repaired a broken toy. Bayley was Becky’s enhancement. Bayley was the smartest toy maker in the world.

After the fatal four-way match at NXT Takeover, the bond of the Four Horsewomen only grew more intense. They spent almost all of their time together now. And, the result of that, seemed to be the ice separating Sasha and Charlotte finally melting away. Suddenly, it seemed as if the two girls, who previously were reluctant to even look at each other, were spending time together outside of the four girls hanging out.

As Sasha and Charlotte began spending more time together, that meant Bayley began to reattach herself to Becky’s side. Which, Becky finally did not seem so stressed about. She was already in love with Charlotte and Sasha. Having a small crush on Bayley was a tiny crumb in comparison.

However, the extra time with Bayley seemed to somehow cause the tiny crumb to grow larger. Honestly, Becky is genuinely impressed by anyone who knows Bayley and does not fall in love with her. It’s just so easy. When Becky finally let herself go, falling in love with Bayley was the easiest thing she’s ever done.

Everything about Bayley that endeared Becky to her originally seemed to only be magnified now. When Bayley would cuddle against her side during a movie, Becky felt a sense of peace sweep over her body and every negative emotion was whisked far away from Becky’s mind. Becky would just lay there, ignoring the movie, and run her fingers lightly through Bayley’s hair. Becky couldn’t believe that she got to have this.

There was just an irresistible warmth that radiated from Bayley, and it became like a magnet to Becky. She felt like a moth being drawn to a light. No matter how much she may have not wanted to fall in love with another one of her best friends, Becky couldn’t get away. She had to accept her inevitable fate.

And, really, it wasn’t such a bad fate. Out of all the people in the world, Becky doesn’t think a person like Bayley exists. Bayley didn’t just do good. She was good. It was like a God had decided that the world needed a manifestation of the very essence of goodness. So, He created Bayley.

Bayley was so good. She just made Becky better. Bayley took Becky and made her new again. Bayley added some parts, repackaged her, and Becky felt better than she ever had before. There was a lightness to Becky that wasn’t there before. That Becky didn’t have when she forced her feelings for Bayley away.

But, now, Becky let herself get caught up in Bayley. After that, it was inevitable.

Becky met Bayley last, and she almost fell in love with her second.

But, Becky fell in love with Bayley last.

 

X

 

Once upon a time, there was a little girl who had a dream. The little girl dreamed that one day she would grow up and travel the world. She dreamed of toppling rivals in a different city every night. She dreamed of standing in the middle of the ring, microphone in hand, with an audience of thousands soaking in her every word. She dreamed of fans chanting her name on the grandest stage of them all.

Once upon a time, a little girl grew up into a young woman. The young woman relentlessly chased down the dreams of the little girl, but she was beaten down. She was bruised and hurt and tired. The young woman dedicated years of her life to the little girl’s dream, but she was never in stadiums. She never heard an audience chanting her name. The young woman was tired, and she wasn’t making enough money to live. The dream was so much more difficult than she had imagined as a little girl.

Once upon a time, a traitor gave up on the dreams of a little girl. She spat on everything the little girl loved. She turned her back on the little girl and left her behind. The traitor spent years hopping from job to job, searching for another dream, but she could never find one as satisfying as the dreams of a little girl. But, still, the traitor kept trying. The traitor tried and tried and tried until she was empty.

Once upon a time, a broken woman returned to the dreams of a little girl. Somehow, the broken woman was able to reach heights the young woman never could. Along the way, the broken woman met three other women. The women washed her clean, fixed her broken parts, and made her better than ever before. Together, those women conquered the world. Together, they traveled the world, toppled rivals, and had audiences cheering their names.

Once upon a time, a renewed woman fell in love. The renewed woman fell in love three times with three different women. The renewed woman accomplished every single one of her dreams, but, at the end of the day, she found something even greater. The renewed woman found redemption.

Once upon a time, Becky fell in love with three women. They lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys!
> 
> Becky's part has definitely been the longest of the three girls. She had a lot to say, so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
